


Apathy

by MockingbirdNIvans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingbirdNIvans/pseuds/MockingbirdNIvans
Summary: Apathy [ap-uh-thee] - absence or suppression of passion, emotion, or excitement
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Apathy

There she goes again, he thought, noting a blank expression.

The Winchesters pressed on that it was nothing to be worried about. The job was done, and that was all there is to it.

But the angel was naive. Curious, even. Humans were suppose to hold emotions. She wasn’t a demon. Or soulless. He’d know. Then why the lack of feeling? He wanted to know. To understand.

Was it a birth defect? The aftermath of a heartless situation?

With (e/c) eyes resting on his dying body, he craved to know.


End file.
